gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Black or White
Black or White by Michael Jackson is featured in Michael, the eleventh episode of Season Three. It is sung by the New Directions. This is the last song performed in the episode. The New Directions sing it together in the auditorium and all of the Dalton Academy Warblers join in, except for Sebastian, who sits in the audience enviously watching. Blaine is absent during this performance due to being slushied earlier in the episode by the Warblers. Sugar and Tina were absent for unknown reasons, but references in the following episodes hint at them being ill. After the song, Sebastian explains that it will take a lot more than a Michael Jackson number to beat the Warblers at Regionals. Santana and Kurt reveal the tape with Sebastian's voice admitting to having put rock salt in the slushie that injured Blaine. The New Directions leave, with Artie hollering "School's out!". Lyrics Artie: Ow, ow I took my baby on a Saturday bang But is that girl with you? Yes, we're one and the same Rachel: Now I believe in miracles And a miracle has happened tonight Hee, ah Artie with Rachel and New Directions: But, if you're thinking about my baby It don't matter if you're black or white Artie: Ooh Kurt: They print my message in the Saturday sun I had to tell them I ain't second to none Mercedes (with Santana): And I told about equality Ain't it true, either you're (wrong or you're right) Santana (Artie): Woo (Uh) Artie with Rachel and New Directions: But, if you're thinking about my baby It don't matter if you're black or white Artie: Hee Don't bet Rachel: Heehee Santana with New Directions: I am tired of this devil I am tired of this stuff I am tired of this business So, when the going get rough I ain't scared of your brother I ain't scared of no sheets I ain't scared of nobody Girl, when the going get mean Artie: Protection for gangs, clubs, and nations Causing grief in human relations It's a turf war on a global scale I'd rather hear both sides of the tale See, it's not about races, just places, faces Where your blood comes from is where your space is I've seen the bright get duller I'm not going to spend my life being a color Kurt (with Mercedes): Don't tell me you agree with me When I saw you kicking (dirt in my eye) Artie with Rachel, Santana, and New Directions: But, if you're thinking about my baby It don't matter if you're black or white I said if you're thinking of being my baby It don't matter if you're black or white Artie with Mercedes and New Directions: I said if you're thinking of being my brother It don't matter if you're black or white Santana: Yeah, yeah, yeah Woo Rachel: Black or white Artie with New Directions (New Directions): It's black, it's white (Oh, oh, oh) (with Santana: It's tough for you to get by) (Yeah, yeah, yeah) It's black, it's white (Rachel: Yeah) (Artie: Woo) (It's tough for you to get by) (Santana: Yeah, yeah) It's black, it's white (Santana: Woo) It's tough for you to get by (Yeah, yeah, yeah) (Rachel: Black or white) It's black, it's white (Artie: Woo) (It's tough for you to get by) It's black, it's white (Santana: Woo, come on) It's tough for you to get by (Yeah, yeah, yeah) It's black, it's white (Artie: Woo) (Santana: Oooh) (It's tough for you to get by) It's black, it's white It's tough for you to get by (Yeah, yeah, yeah) It's black, it's white (Artie: Woo) Trivia *Damian McGinty recorded back-up vocals. *Tina was absent in this performance despite being featured earlier in the episode during Bad. *This is one of the performance which is slightly similar to the official music videos. The others being:Vogue, I'm a Slave 4 U, Me Against the Music, Baby One More Time, Scream, It's Not Right But It's Okay, This Is the New Year, Nasty/Rhythm Nation, Take on Me ''and Thousand Miles.'' *Tyra Banks appeared in the music video of this song. *Adam Lambert covered this song on American Idol. *When Kurt sings his solo he uses his hand to cover up his right eye, which is the same eye that was injured by the slushie that hurt Blaine. Gallery bow1.png bow2.png bow3.png bow4.png bow5.png 3x11_kurtana.gif bow6.png bow7.png bow8.png bow9.png Tumblr_lyp6qkDoby1qzs66io1_500.gif bow10.png bow11.png bow12.png bow13.png bow14.png bow15.png bow16.png bow17.png bow18.png bow19.png bow20.png bow21.png bow22.png bow23.png bow24.png bow25.png 403610 291909500862760 130080290379016 745012 48135502 n.jpg BWArtie.jpg BWKurt.jpg BWRachel.jpg BWSantana.jpg 941940_1328154411741_full.jpg tumblr_lypdpbnDmz1qag3pto1_r1_500.gif tumblr_lyp6xpHURX1qfbjaoo4_r1_250.gif tumblr_lyp6xpHURX1qfbjaoo3_r1_250.gif tumblr_lyp6xpHURX1qfbjaoo2_250.gif tumblr_lyp6xpHURX1qfbjaoo1_250.gif tumblr_muwk3jjcax1ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_muwk3jjcax1ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_muwk3jjcax1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_muwk3jjcax1ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_muwk3jjcax1ra5gbxo5_250.gif tumblr_muwk3jjcax1ra5gbxo6_250.gif tumblr_muwk3jjcax1ra5gbxo7_250.gif tumblr_muwk3jjcax1ra5gbxo8_250.gif Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Three Songs Category:Songs sung by Artie Abrams Category:Songs sung by Kurt Hummel Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Three